


Pretty In Pink

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daichi is a good dom and that's THAT, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Good BDSM Etiquette, I suppose, Muscles, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: If there's one thing you know about Daichi, it's his love of pretty things--sunny days, intricate art, an upscale cafe, an organized home filled with cozy character. He loves you, especially in short floral dresses with complementary pastel pink rope digging into your giving flesh beneath it, and your platinum infinity collar around your throat.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think quarantine has me wanting to do sexy stuff in public, considering how many exhibitionist pieces I've been writing lately. Hmm...
> 
> I've done the bare minimum to edit this, just because I spent so long agonizing over it to get it done. Apologies if you find a mistake, but definitely let me know! I wanted it to be good since there's so few Daichi pieces out there, but I got stressed out lol
> 
> It's also a part of a collab I did on tumblr. If you're interested in reading the other works associated with it, [here's the link to the masterlist](https://animewh0re.tumblr.com/post/625567137664221184)! The prompt was "Mirror Sex" lol You'll find the link to this same story (though not as well edited hah) on my tumblr, saetyrn9, if you're interested in following me!!!

The dress you’re wearing is light and floral, short sleeved and collared at your throat with buttons running all the way down the front. Today is perfect for the loose fitting, flowing fabric, especially to have it buttoned all the way up to your neck. A cool breeze flutters the skirt around your thighs as you walk with your partner in the bright sun, and when you glance up at Daichi walking beside you, you find his eyes lowered to the hem of your dress, head tilted and hand in yours urging you closer to his side on the crowded sidewalk.

The dark chocolate of his gaze meets yours from appraising you, and you smile knowingly at him, pressing yourself into his strong arm, letting him feel what lies beneath your sparse clothing and how it pulls at your skin, catching against the draping fabric that he can no doubt feel through the thin material of your dress.

Daichi grins back, slinking his hand across your spine, dragging his nails over the knots and texture hidden away from everyone else. You can’t help but press your thighs together and flutter your lashes up at him, ignoring the slightest pinch to your skin. 

Suga’s voice breaks through your little moment as he approaches your agreed upon meeting spot. “Hey lovebirds. You guys ready to meet up with Asahi?” The silverette grins at you both, and intertwined with excitement for your personal plans made with Daichi is the usual joy that comes from spending time with your best friends on the weekend.

Since graduating high school all those years ago, life has only gotten busier for everyone. Keeping to a ritual of once a week meetings has been uplifting for everyone, especially the former third years of the exceptional Karasuno Volleyball Team.

Falling into pace with Suga, you and Daichi are distracted from silently revelling together in your shared secret as the three of you catch up. Suga shows you both pictures of his new cat, and Daichi shows him the motorcycle he just purchased that you’re still too afraid to ride.

“Work’s been a little stressful, but coming out here and seeing everyone is always relaxing,” you tell Suga when he asks about your job. He grins, glancing towards the road while he parrots back the sentiment, and in the short moment of his distraction, Daichi’s strong fingers curl into the loose fabric of your dress to get at the shibari knot just above your tailbone, and tugs up. His bicep flexes beneath your hand, and you gasp, digging your nails into the bulging muscle as the quick yank pulls you up onto your toes and drags twisted silk across your clitoris. Knots and rope across your front, unseen, pinch downward with it against your skin, and hot arousal burns quick across your body and thighs.

And in a second it’s like Daichi did nothing at all, hand resting on your hip, his eyes focused on his friend as he smiles and listens. You, however, are left to lean into his side, cunt grasping at nothing and heart racing a flush to the surface of your flesh. You cast Daichi a look, but he doesn’t look at you, and if Sugawara noticed your odd bounce, he gives no indication at all.

Feeling a little frazzled, you tuck hair behind your ear and glance around as the light turns and the group of strangers you three stand among begin to move. Daichi guides you with his hand on your back while he and Suga chat, and you try to ignore the belated reactions of your body--hard nipples poking through your dress, the dampness now gathering along your throbbing clit, absorbed by the silk split between your labia. Each step makes the rope twisted and tied around your body with care much more stimulating than it had been before.

The cool air down into the train station is a relief, though your anticipation rises quickly from your stomach into your throat when you, Suga and Daichi squeeze onto the train together along with everyone else. You’re pressed intimately close to Daichi’s broad chest and his tight-fitting black t-shirt. You let your gaze crawl up the relaxed lines of his abs and chest, over the indent of a silver chain necklace that peeks out and glints back at you from beneath his collar, the charm hidden away indenting between his pecs. At the thick bulge of his bicep as he grips the bar above you both, his other arm curling around your waist to hold you close, his fingers finding their way between a link of silk pressing up and across your waist through your dress, scrunching your skirt up one of your thighs and almost flashing one of your asscheeks to the unsuspecting individuals surrounding you. If anyone was looking close, maybe someone sitting down, they might catch a glimpse of a knot and looped strand tied in such a way to emulate a garter high on your thigh, angled and pulled up against your asscheek to disappear back beneath your dress.

Your eyes meet his. Daichi’s gaze is heavy, his features soft as he looks down at you. Following the back and forth zigzag of the shibari harness, Daichi's fingers steadily climb up your back until his thick arm is wrapping around your shoulders, pulling you closer to lean down and kiss your cheek.

"You green, baby?" Your heart throbs with affection, nodding into the crook of his neck as you pet his broad chest. Your fingers trace the circular outline of his pendant, skating across the soft fabric to pass over his nipples, a thrill running through you at how hard you find them.

His fingers slip beneath the collar of your dress, tracing the edge of the one resting just as hidden as the rest of your binds from prying eyes. His voice is so soft and alluring. "Use your words."

You clear your throat, tilting your head back to speak over the screech of the slowing train. "Yes daddy." Just loud enough for him to hear.

Your unbound breasts squish into Daichi's chest as velocity makes everyone on board sway. He smiles that secret, adoring, dark smile of his that oozes pride and love. "You're such a good girl."

No one notices your posture weaken into him, or how he encourages you closer with a single finger. One thick digit slips between buttons at your neck, hooking with body-warmed metal and pulling gently. The kiss you share is chaste in all ways except for how it makes you drip down your thighs.

Your stop arrives in a haze of growing submission. You hook your hand into the crook of Daichi's arm as the three of you get off the train, content to let the two young men chat as your body tingles and an almost overwhelming and very distracting lightness comes over you. Daichi's arm remains bent, bicep flexed, meaning some part of him is still aware of you and your presence even if he isn't giving you his full attention, and you bask in the idea that he can't quite shake his need to care for you and be cognizant of you, even when he's laughing with his best friends.

You blink, like coming out of a dream. The power of Daichi's effect upon you breaks with a soft call of your name, leaving you momentarily surprised at Asahi's sudden presence. You glance between the three taller men, Suga and the gentle giant giving you looks of mild concern. Daichi grins knowingly, biting his bottom lip with a soft laugh, pulling you to stand in front of him. His warm arms wrap around you, and he drops a kiss on top of your head.

You burn with embarrassment, laughing awkwardly as you attempt to bring yourself back down to earth. "I-I'm sorry. It’s been a long week. Um, could you repeat that?" You don't even know who asked you what. You glance between the two before you, clutching at Daichi's forearm across your chest. He presses another kiss to your temple before standing straight and keeping you in his arms.

Asahi smiles. "It's okay. I asked how you're doing?" His questioning tone makes you want to hide away, but there’s nowhere to go. So instead you assure him that you’re doing great, that you’re so happy to see him, that you’re starving.

“Let’s go eat!” Suga announces, pointing off in the direction of the cafe you and Daichi had recommended. Speaking of your boyfriend, his thick arms squeeze around your shoulders, and you bask in the moment of him holding you before all four of you are off.

The cafe in question is on the top floor of a small shopping center. The building itself is old, long and thin in what maybe was once a small sidestreet that someone decided to cram concrete and brick into. You four aren’t the only ones that want to eat, and for a second time you find yourself squeezing into a small space--this time an elevator--with three tall men and extra people as well.

Suga and Asahi catch up as the elevator makes its dreadfully slow climb up. In one of the back corners, you’re pressed against Daichi’s chest again, your back to his front this time. It’s uncomfortably warm, and you make to pull away and give Daichi space. Instead you find yourself tugged back by fingers slinking beneath the bottom of your skirt and looping with silk framing your asscheeks, pulling you back against him as he leans himself into the back wall. You bite your lip, flushing with the feeling of his knuckles pressing into the crease between your thighs and ass. His big, warm hands grope you, wrists raising the hem of your skirt obscenely high just for a second to peek before you feel the ticklish flutter of it dropping back around your thighs. Or it tries too, blocked by the grinding press of your ass to Daichi’s front. You can feel how hard his cock is, straining and heavy against the dark material of his jeans.

His face presses close to your neck, hands folding together chastely in front of you. He cups one over the other, and hidden with a broad palm is his fingers slipping between the two halves of fabric like before. You stiffen up, shoulder pressing into Daichi’s chin as his fingers slip between your legs, feeling the damp silk pressing against your swollen, leaking center. It’s gotten so bad that your thighs are damp, and you feel the way his fingers curl against your pussy, spreading your labia around the twisted chord, making you jolt and attempt to pull away. He pinches the fabric against your pussy with his palm, and your ass clenches in a poor attempt to hide the way you shake at the rub of that knot on your clit.

“Starving, huh?” Daichi asks softly, a tone of casualness behind his words. The tip of a warm finger tickles where your lips hug the rope, slipping on slick and making your hips quiver in your effort to stay still. You twist to cast him a wide eyed look, and this time he sees it, grinning at you with pink cheeks and a delightfully sinful look in his eye in the poor lighting of the elevator.

Daichi’s finger is long enough to slip between the squeeze of your warm thighs and find your entrance, smearing gathering lubrication that you swear you can hear over the din of quiet conversation in the elevator. He nuzzles his lips to your ear, voice barely a breath. “Mm, yeah you are. You’re drooling, baby.” Goosebumps bloom across your thighs and arms, and its impossible to stop your shiver this time.

You scoff and he laughs, finally pulling his hands away at your insistent push of his wrist, shifting your hips in just a way to inconspicuously let your skirt slip back down into place. The elevator stops on the third floor, most of the people exiting and allowing all of you to spread out a little more. Daichi’s arms unwrap from you as you move to lean against the wall adjacent to him, and he pushes his hands into his pockets, shifting restlessly to hook one of his feet with yours.

“You guys are disgusting.” You swear your heart almost jumps from your chest, whipping your head up to glance at Sugawara. But he’s grinning, laughing with Asahi over his playful words. “You know this is supposed to be a hang out, not a date!” There’s no real heat to his voice, having long gotten used to the twosome that is you and Daichi.

As your skin prickles with the flush of adrenaline through your veins, Daichi manages to save the day. “I know you’re just jealous, dude. That’s why you got a cat.”

Koushi gasps while Asahi cackles, and the jovial air eases your worries. You catch Daichi’s assuring glance as the elevator doors open, his hand rubbing down your back before all four of you exit into the chic cafe.

Floor to ceiling windows on both sides of the room bring a brightness into the crowded space, Tokyo seemingly all on display for the patrons. Light bounces off the mirrored tables and bar in the back, and you’re happy the group agreed to a reservation when you see just how many people are already waiting up here on the top floor to eat.

You get seated near the middle of the floor, and Daichi’s hand slips over your thigh possessively as he takes his place beside you. Hot bursts of desire spill from his touch through your veins, making you shift restlessly, eyes casting out over the skyline. You rest your hand on his wrist but make no attempt to stop him from swirling his pinky in the smeared slick that’s made it’s way obscenely far down your thighs. The slow circular motion and the light scrape of his nail makes your hips rock, and you hide it with a shift forward towards the edge of your seat, further into his grip.

The four of you chat about work and life as you drink and eat, taking your time to enjoy each other's company. Asahi tells you all of his and Nishinoya’s plans to visit Egypt come summer, and Sugawara has the whole table laughing with stories about his class from this past year.

You’re keenly aware that you and Daichi are being quiet. Quieter than usual--lost in the riptide of desire you built up together that's beginning to crash. You more so than your other half. Koushi’s comment about this being a friendly outing instead of a date has you feeling guilty, but it’s only being consumed by your growing arousal.

You both were well aware of the plans you had made, and yet this morning had been nothing but charged kisses and electric touches of bare skin and rushing blood as Daichi took his sweet time winding loop after loop of rope around your body, dragging his fingers against the hug of fabric across your flesh with slow appreciation, using it to pull you closer across mussed sheets and whisper how pretty you are, how irresistible. It’d taken much longer than it should have to get ready with each knot and arch of your body, Daichi unable to keep himself focused long enough to entirely keep his hands to himself, especially when he told you to roll over onto your front and present your ass up into the air, face in the mattress.

It felt like molten insanity, the way he ran his hands over your spine and thighs, how he’d kissed across your skin and rubbed himself against you, telling you no when you begged him to fuck you instead of playing such a torturous game. Denying himself and thus denying you both what you really wanted.

“I love it when you dress up for me,” he breathed while tugging on the twisted pink silk in his hands, the warmth of his cock burning against your thigh as the end of the rope whispered across your skin.

And that’s where your mind is. Still in bed beneath Daichi’s broad hands, brushing your lips across his while he cinches each link to a breathless pinch before loosening it gently. Around your breasts. Around your thighs. Up against your cunt with a particularly rough pull that had made you gasp, forcing your hips off the bed and across his thigh. He’d grinned beautifully and laughed with you in a dizzying mess of sexual energy as anticipation between you popped like slowly sizzling oil.

The memory alone has your nerves winding tight from your fingers to your toes, clit throbbing against the now soaked shibari silk. You feel your slick seep past it, feel your cunt and ass slide against the white wood of the chair you sit upon, silently offering apologies to whoever ends up sitting here next. They’ll find nothing but suspiciously viscous liquid left behind from your aroused body making itself and it’s need for Daichi known to you and anyone who can see.

You sip desperately at your mojito, knowing the alcohol will only chip away at your inhibitions, but you’re already in so deep. What’s really the point of having any control anymore? Daichi had taken it from you knot by knot this morning, kiss by kiss when he’d lured you in close with a charming loop of his favorite toy around the bend of your waist, pulling your freshly washed bare body against his stunning form. He’s broader and stronger than ever from his regular training at the police academy, and he knows just how handsome he is. Letting you get lost in exploring every dip and curve of his musculature as he whispered his plan in your ear.

Daichi’s hand on your thigh squeezes as he laughs over some comment from Koushi, fingers riding higher and higher until that explorative pinky nudges the expert knot, warm and wet with absorbed desire. He doesn’t even flinch when you dig your nails into his wrist. The low vibration in your gut expands in a jolt of energy, legs almost kicking Asahi’s knees when you jerk, and you just about jump to your feet.

Three heads turn when you rise, feeling like you’re sweating, an uncomfortable cramp setting in your core. Daichi’s hand falls from your thigh, and you only want to spare him a single glance, but the moment your eyes meet his and the molten chocolate you find looking back, your knees almost wobble and give out.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asks, lips curling in like he’s trying not to smile, and he has to bite his plump bottom lip. In this moment you can’t help but hate his attitude. His hand comes up to the back of your thigh in what you know is an effort to appear comforting, and his brows shoot up, pink flooding his cheeks at what his fingers find. You heave a breath as you share, in just a moment, knowledge of just how absolutely desperate you are for him.

Koushi says your name, concern heavy in his tone.

“I, um. I’ll be…” You trail off and gesture in the general direction of the bathroom. You almost run into a waiter with a full serving tray of food, your ass bumping back into your table and making all the glassware tinkle. Ignoring the surprised sounds from your friends behind you, you quickly stride past the bar and around the far corner, into a shadowy corridor where you know the bathroom is at the far back corner. Each step rocks that knot and strip of silk against your swollen center, and your knees almost knock together as you use the backs of chairs for much needed support. You keep smoothing your hand over your wet ass, as if it will help hide just how much you’ve leaked down your own legs and dampened the back hem of your dress.

The bathroom here is blessedly cool and brightly lit through a skylight. The white marble of the floor and sink helps sap the heat from your body, and you peer up into the large mirror behind the vanity. You groan at your flustered reflection--skin flushed and shining, hair frazzled from it’s sleek ponytail you’d labored over after your shower, and the seemingly infinite reflections of the same mussed young woman in the mirror behind you.

Snagging one of the many paper towels from the small basket on the countertop, you run it under cool water and dab quickly at your cheeks and neck. You sag against the icy marble and press your weak thighs together.

You don’t know if you can make it through this brunch if Daichi keeps this up. With your warm forehead pressed into the marble, you let your hips sway, wiggling with pent up need and finally letting out some of the tension that’s been building up all day. It’d be even better if Daichi was here--neither of you are opposed to fucking in public. You whine at the thought of his cock sinking into you, stretching your tightness out, finally pulling aside the rope that’s been rubbing your pussy raw and giving you the relief that’s got your mind wandering to places it shouldn’t while you’re out with your friends.

Even if it’s technically Daichi’s fault you’re like this in the first place.

There’s a rush of cool air, and the din of the restaurant winds up for a split second before it quiets again. You jump upright, cheeks aflame at the thought of some stranger catching you bent over like a whore, only to freeze in bewilderment at the sight of Daichi pulling the door shut after him and flicking the lock on the door.

You sag against the countertop when those fiery eyes find yours. You can tell, just from the air he brings with him into this tiny bathroom, that he’s here to take care of you. You plead his name softly into the air, curling your fingers around the edge of the countertop.

He’s behind you in an instant, and you can’t help dropping your head forward with a low, soft moan when Daichi gathers the skirt of your dress and gathers it up to your waist, the cool air of the bathroom flooding over the heat radiating from your lower half.

“Holy shit,” you hear your lover whisper, the man shuddering out a breathy laugh. “Oh baby… You poor thing.” His tone is soft, comforting, awed. It makes your heart pound. A little sound escapes you, pushing up onto your toes for a moment as your body clenches, face buried in your arms. You bite into your own forearm when you feel his thumbs hook with the rope hugging your waist, flexing up ever so slightly. It pulls wet across your cunt and ass, grinds the rope against you, and you shake with the feeling of hot fireworks bursting in your nerves. The wiggle against your clit and flared lips lets loose slow drips of drooling slick, a squelch of warm, wet, swollen flesh, a torrent of heat.

“You’re so wet I swear you left a trail just for me,” he murmurs, a low groan behind his words. You can do nothing but tremble and watch him stare down at your ass in the reflection of the mirror, your skirt shoved up to your waist. Your toes curl in your sandals, pushing yourself up and arching back against him. His broad hands squeeze your sides, pull you closer, and you finally feel those warm palms smoothe down over the curve of your asscheeks, thick fingers curling into the meat of your legs, hiked up against the crease of your throbbing cunt, and squeezing hard into the buzzing muscle. You quake, an embarrassing croak escaping you at Daichi’s sensual touch, and his dark gaze jumps up to you, his lips curling into a smile.

He leans his weight across your back, the broad plane pressing your front down into the marble. You wheeze, but find comfort in his presence, in the slow massage he continues to press into your asscheeks and wet apex.

“D-Daichi,” you plead softly, wincing and spreading your legs as best as you can. Your fingers scramble across the surface of the cool stone beneath you, crawling up over the mirror in front of you to push back against his touch, hooking around the silver of the sink faucet.

Daichi’s throat clicks with a swallow, and his eyes, momentarily sober of the overwhelming need clouding both of you. “You’re still green?”

You nod quickly, panting lightly fogging the mirror in front of you. “Yesyesyes--”

A cry is punched from you when he cups your whole sex, grinding his palm into a circle against your juicy, swollen lips. The raw pain of wet fabric against your achy center mixes with your need. “Shh, baby. I’m here now, I’ll make you feel better.” Your whine is soft and bounces off the glass surrounding you. Daichi huffs a laugh against your ear. “What? Is my baby’s pussy hurting? Or was it something you ate?” He sounds entirely too amused for how you feel like you’re swimming in warm molasses, muscles gooey and slow to respond, just like your fucking brain.

Warm forehead pressed to white marble, you roll your hips side to side against the warm caress of his palm, eyes rolling behind closed lids and hard nipples scraping against fabric and stone. It’s almost impossible to connect your brain to your mouth, the need to be satisfied overwhelming for how long you’ve been on edge.

Your whole body jumps when soft kisses press to the buzzing skin on the back of your neck. It pushes a moan past your tight throat, your shoulders rolling against the weight of Daichi’s chest on your back. He hums against the damp, warm skin of your nape, nuzzling his nose down beneath the collar of your dress, up against the warm metal beneath.

He breathes heavy against you, his hand slowing against your cunt. A half-formed curse escapes you, pussy fluttering empty. He hooks his fingers at the knot above your tailbone, just like this morning, and pauses.

“D-Daddy.” Your voice is a reedy warble, actual tears coming to your eyes in frustration and pain and desire all twisted up in your throat. “Can...Can we just take the edge off? Just something? Anything, please?”

His arms wind around your middle, giving you a hug that pulls tension from your bones, has you going limp despite the winding quake in your muscles. "Of course we can," he breathes against your cheek. He steps back, tugging you with him, and you squeak when he hooks his hands under your armpits and lifts you up. "Up, knees on the counter."

It’s a struggle to make your legs work, and you wince when they knock against the marble, but your heart is racing and the pain is easy to forget with Daichi gazing at you in the mirror from over your shoulder and your cunt is throbbing.

A wave of drowsy desire washes over you as his hands disappear under your dress, tugging you back against his broad chest, pulling wet rope against your tender cunt. A wobbly moan sighs past your wince, your head falling back against Daichi's shoulder.

He mouths at your cheek and jaw, humming when your hand comes up to scratch your nails across his scalp. "Daddy," you groan softly, tilting your head against his. “It...It does hurt. Please make it feel better.” He groans, mesmerized by the flesh now on display just for him

The front of your skirt is bunched to your waist, revealing the dusty pink twisting rope and knots crisscrossing your body. At your mons is a pretty knot that slinks down against your clit and between your lips. You spread your thighs wider as you and Daichi both look upon the wet glimmer of your swollen desire leaking and smeared across the inside of your legs, darkening the rope pressed against your cunt and wrapped high around your legs. The rope indents and squeezes at your skin, framing your belly button and waist and hips diamonds and ties.

A big hand follows those diamonds down to your pussy. You whimper at the tender pressure he applies across the drenched fabric of the shibari rope. Daichi hisses a low curse against your clothed shoulder when you buck against his touch, a single finger stroking slowly, up and down the knot and length that's been rubbing raw at your pink pussy all day. You can feel the vibration of his touch, watch him tease and not satisfy you, and you shake and dig your nails into his thick forearms until you leave red scratches behind on his tanned skin. His touch is both painful and exactly what you need, and your mouth drops open as your knees shuffle, attempting to chase after his hand when it slides back up his handiwork at your mons.

In the mirror you look wanton and fucked out already, thrusting your hips forward again when Daichi tugs languidly on one of the diamonds sitting low on your belly, making that intricate little knot on your clit drag and bounce against it. Your body twists, and Daichi’s strength is what keeps you place as you hiss and let your eyes roll back into your head.

Daichi's arms squeeze around you, a shudder running through him. His eyes are dark and wanting, rising from watching his own slow actions to meet your needy, watery gaze.

"Take your fucking dress off," he whispers, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Start from the top."

If there's one thing you know about Daichi, it's his love of pretty things--sunny days, intricate art, an upscale cafe, an organized home filled with cozy character. He loves you, especially in short floral dresses with complementary pastel pink rope digging into your giving flesh beneath it, and your platinum infinity collar around your throat.

His hands scrunch the draping fabric of your dress against your hips and waist, his eyes focused on your trembling hands as they struggle and rip at the buttons of your dress until all of you is revealed before him. The separate sides of your dress sag apart at your throat, the soft silver of your collar are revealed to your eyes and Daichi's. Both of you sigh, as if the sight of your skin and body is a sedative all on its own.

As soon as your sleek metal collar is in Daichi's sights, his hand comes up and slips into the give at your nape. He pulls at the back of your neck, and your whimper is choked off when he tugs you back against his chest, forcing your body to arch, dress hanging down off your shoulders and sides, catching between your bodies.

You watch Daichi gaze at the crosshatch of silk across your body, his free hand coming up to spread wide and hook in the spiderweb near the center of your chest. His other fingers hook into the knots and loops, and tugs forward. You’re forced to arch into Daichi’s tug, watch the displaced chords reveal the irritated, swollen flesh beneath, squeeze against your breasts and sides. Your collar rubs across the slick skin of your neck, and your head falls back, knees sliding wider across the countertop.

His lips press close to the sensitive skin of your ear. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this.” He tugs again, this time at a loop of rope above one of your breasts. It pulls against the bottom, plumping it up and making the flesh bounce. “Thinking about what was waiting for me beneath this cute dress you’ve been teasing me with all day.” He lets it drop, thumb dragging down across soft skin to flick at your hardened nipple. You grasp his wrist, whine, but don’t stop him from pinching at it, twisting it as he pleases.

“I…” You swallow past thick desire clogging your throat, blinking up at the skylight and the fluffy white clouds beyond, peaks of blue and bright sun streaming through. Daichi doesn’t rush you, but he doesn’t stop teasing you either. He grasps both breasts, manipulates your soft flesh as he likes, gripping and massaging and tugging until you’re squirming again, the arch of your body against his shoulder pulling the rope tight across your cunt. You hump against it, wincing when no extra relief comes to you. “...I feel bad about being so di-distracted.”

Daichi pauses. “Why?”

You laugh, sounding half delirious and struggling to lift your head to peer at him in disbelief. He looks entirely too calm and innocently confused for having his hands on your breasts, idly stroking your nipples like it isn’t making it hard to think, like you aren’t naked in the middle of a cafe bathroom when you’re supposed to be having brunch with your friends.

You say as much, stumbling past firing nerves beneath Daichi’s thumbs, and he just grins. “They left already. I told them we’d meet up at Asahi’s place if you were up for it.”

Smacking a kiss on your cheek, you find yourself tugged forward, crawling across the counter at Daichi’s insistence. With the weight of brunch with friends off your shoulders, you peer past your own too close reflection to watch Daichi behind you with a new level of eagerness, and he can tell. He grins back at you, brows arching as he pushes you up onto your hands and knees, precarious considering how little space there is.

“So,” he says casually as he helps pull your dress off your shoulders, fabric tickling across the skin around your sacrum before it flutters to his feet, watching your lips part and your teeth capture your bottom one. One thick thumb slides between the knot there, inching down beneath the rope that sits snug between your asscheeks. “Do you wanna keep going?”

The sound that leaves you is a sad, needy little sound. The prospect of relief has your pussy clenching, back arching, putting yourself on display in hopes of enticing the young man behind you into action. He hums, low into the room, petting your damp ass with light touches of his fingertips. You let your cheek catch on the mirror in an effort to push your ass out for him, and beg.

“P-Please don’t stop, daddy, I can’t wait anymore, I--” You squeak and jolt when Daichi’s mouth presses a hot, biting kiss to one of your asscheeks, cutting you off and leaving you absolutely useless.

Pressed against the mirror, arched obscenely with your ass out and your bare body reflected off every mirror in this room, you feel Daichi’s fingers curl into the rope across your hot cunt. Knuckles pressing up between your cheeks, you watch your own eyes roll up until they shut as he pulls the wet silk away from your center. Peels it back and lets your poor pussy breathe, eases the stinging tension that he’s only contributed to. Your short, heavy breaths fog away from you across the mirror, hand prints left behind as you lean your whole weight into the wall, the cool surface feeling almost as good as the relief in your cunt being bared to the man standing behind you.

“You’re not the only one whose been starving, baby,” he tells you, hot breath puffing across cooling slick between your thighs.

Before you can even get your head straight, you’re gasping and slapping a hand over your mouth as Daichi kisses across warm skin to suction his mouth against your tender pussy. You almost think you’re about to collapse off the counter watching through the mirror across from you as Daichi presses his face between your asscheeks, reaching up to hook his other hand into the harness just beneath your breast and tugging you back against him with a strong, drool-worthy flex of his arm. Your hot cheek slides down the mirror with a squeak, your knees spreading wider and your other hand pressing down beneath you to keep yourself upright.

His tongue feels cooler than your leaking insides, lathering gently and sucking greedily at the pinkened flesh hidden away. Daichi’s warm breath sears you when he groans at the immense amount of slick released, held in by wet silk, his head rocking side to side as he presses you forward once more, pinning you in place between his broad body and the mirror. You shake and gasp and sag under achy pleasure that’s almost a hair too much for you to handle, watching through a drunk gaze as Daichi pulls back, cheeks flushed and eyes centered on your cunt in front of him, licking his wet chin and diving back in. You feel him tongue you from clit to ass, and then back down, the wet drag both soothing and too much as the tip dags the hood of your clit back, the rest of the length coming into direct contact.

Your poor little clit, pressed up against the wet shibari knot for hours, like a knocked arrow ready to be fired from a quivering bowstring. Frazzled nerves savor the change in texture and touch, but simply can’t handle the pulsing warmth of Daichi’s lips wrapping around them, suckling and moaning into the tender flesh as he nudges his tongue against raw flesh.

“D-Daichi, oh fuck, s’too much--” You heave against the mirror, unable to watch any long because your eyes are squeezing shut, cotton-like haze in your head clouding over. You feel his strong arm hook beneath you, knuckles digging into your skin, feeling the slight drop of your body as your limbs give out with the firing of nerves and the blinding reward of your orgasm finally, finally, finally releasing.

You come back down to the sound of Daichi laughing softly against your pussy, your head spinning when he pulls back on the rope around your body, back to his chest once more. You’re shivering like you’re in the fucking Antarctic instead of a tiny cafe bathroom, and it’s only when Daichi starts shushing you again, grounding hand coming to rest around the hot metal of your collar, do you realize that with every pulsing aftershock that makes your hips rock and your chest strain against the hug of the satin, that you’re moaning softly with every exhale.

“Baby, you’ve really gotta be quiet.” There’s a strain to his voice you recognize, as he sits you steady back on the counter, his solid chest as a backrest. You blink white spots from your vision, head heavy on your neck as you finally come to focus on his gaze once more. There’s smudges and wetness smeared across the mirror in front of you, your body shining from exertion beneath the blush-colored rope, just like there’s a wet glisten on Daichi’s mouth and chin, even down his neck. He presses kisses up your shoulder and neck, and you let your head fall back, dropping back against him without concern, limbs still orgasm-weak.

His hand buries into the mess of your hair, tilting your head towards him. You take Daichi’s kiss eagerly, opening your mouth and letting him dip his tongue, tasting of you, between your lips. You share his breaths and gasp against him, moaning when his arms wind around you tight and hug you back against him, nuzzling his face down into your shoulder, twisting his fingers up in the silken harness around your breasts.

Where your ass hangs over the edge of the counter, bracketed by your own feet, you feel Daichi’s hips arch forward. He grinds the hard curve of his cock against you, catching on the rope and making him groan low and raspy against your mouth.

“I want it,” you whisper, reaching back to cup his cheek. Your other hand slinks down behind you, across the flexed plane of his stomach hidden beneath his black shirt, and over the rough fabric of his jeans. His arms squeeze tight around your, his teeth catching your bottom lip with a growl as you palm his dick. “Inside, now, daddy. I can’t--I can’t wait any longer. Please?”

He sucks away from your bottom lip, leaving a swelling sting behind. He gazes down at you from beneath heavy lids, watching you whimper beneath his hand on your throat and struggling to stroke him at this awkward angle. But you blink back up at him, flutter your watery eyes and lick your swollen lips, let him feel the vibrations of your pleads through the delicate skin of your neck.

You choke on a breath when his fingers curl into the metal collar at your neck, pulling you upright. “Bend over again, pretty girl.” You shift to slip a foot down to the floor, but Daichi’s strong push on the center of your back sends you forward between your knees, onto your elbows and pressing a hand up onto the messy mirror to keep your face from hitting it.

Glancing to the left, you watch Daichi strip his shirt away, throwing it onto the other side of the sink. The silvery chain of his necklace flickers back into place, dropping down between his pectorals, the little medallion imprinted with your first initial upon it glinting back at you. A joking gift you’d given him after you’d received your finalized fitted infinity collar, but one he never took off. Even now, warm affection with only a tinge of amusement fills you at the sight of it, too enraptured by the beautiful flex of his shoulders as he quickly undoes his pants, how good he looks wearing a chain like that at all. Your chain.

You swallow thickly, letting your head thunk against the mirror when he eases his cock out, swollen and glistening at the tip. You know he’s been hard for as long as you’ve been on edge. It’s not hard to imagine his own discomfort, and you desperately want to soothe it for him. With one hand, he grips one of your asscheeks, hooking his thumb against the soiled rope to tug it aside once more. With the other, he gingerly grips himself, his chest and cheeks flushed darker now.

You both moan when he tip nudges between your lips, taps against your buzzing clit. His handsome profile glances up at you, then cuts to the left, meeting your gaze in the mirror--seeing him mounting you from behind, where you’re leaned forward and entirely at his mercy, dressed pretty for him in nothing but rope and a glittery collar, more than willing to get fucked and be fucked.

Daichi grins, eyes lowering from yours to watch his thick cock nudge forward, pressing up between your lips and pressing at your hole that’s been empty all day. You tense and gasp, mouth dropping open as you watch him slow with the first stretch up inside you, both of you groaning as your hugging, wet, warm center welcomes him greedily.

“Oh,” you whimper out, arm curled near your chest moving so you can bite at your own fingers, muffle yourself as you watch Daichi’s thick thighs and ass flex back and then forward again, the flared tip of his cock catching on your tight drooling entrance. You feel his hand grip at your waist, tug on the rope and nearly pull your bruised knees off the edge of the counter. He sinks deeper, bares his teeth, grunts out a low sound that bounces off the walls of this tiny bathroom.

“Goddamn,” he hisses under his breath, brow scrunching up as he tilts his head down to watch. You’re tight, still so tight from being wound up, but you need this. Without a second thought, you let your cheek take most of your weight against the mirror, reaching back with both arms to pull your damp asscheeks apart for him, delighting in the way Daichi grips your forearm.

He gives a twist of his hips when they come to press against your ass, a familiar motion that will always make you gasp. A wet squelch sounds out from your pussy, pushed out around his cock carving its way into your body where you’ve been so desperate for him. You’re panting hard, nails digging into your own skin, insides flexing around the spread of Daichi’s dick, and all you get out is a soft keening _daddy_ before Daichi’s grip fumbles once more for the ropes of your harness, and he jerks himself out and then back in.

It’s jarring, and the lightning pleasure that jabs you deep with his inward thrust punches a girlish cry from you, one you most definitely do not muffle well. You have to slap a whole arm against the mirror in front of you at the brutal pace he decides to set, the echoing pops and smacks of hips meeting fleshy ass leaving nothing to the imagination while Daichi fucks you for all he’s worth on this bathroom counter. Your ass bounces off his heavy hips, and a drawn out, stuttery wail fills the space as the raw sparks bursting hot with each kiss of his cock to the deepest parts of you.

“I could feel how much you were dripping,” Daichi croons, twisting his fingers into the silk and using it to push and pull you with his pace, muttering something under his breath about how good you feel on his cock. All you can do is take it and moan, do what you can to keep your head from knocking into glass in front of you, to not slip off the counter, and remember to fucking breathe. “Almost couldn’t believe how red you were when I flipped your skirt up, fuck. That rope wasn’t nice to you at all, was it?” He pulls all the way out, watching his fingers stroking and probing at your stretched out pussy, making you writhe and cry, before he plunges himself back inside with a groan, tugging on your harness like reigns to rub your ass all over him.

You whine and arch as best as you can where you’re pinned to the counter, cunt squeezing tight at his re-entry. Daichi chokes on a moan, cracking a hand across your bouncing ass, jerking you back against him when you try to pull away from the stinging pain of the red slap he left behind. “I swear this pussy is fucking magic.”

Feeling playful despite getting absolutely railed in what should be a public bathroom, you manage to crack open your eyes, gazing at the frown and effort etched into Daichi’s face, and stutter out a soft, “F-fuck yeah it is.”

His eyes snap up, back around to meet your gaze, and he laughs, popping his hips up from a downward angle that makes you grunt and spasm, one of your legs slipping out from beneath you. Daichi catches your ankle, hitching your ass up with his strength alone and pinning your thigh to the sharp edge of the counter top.

The angle changes, deepens, sounds wetter than before as he leans over you, pressing you down flat with his back to whisper, “You’re so pretty all tied up for me like this, wrapped up in my rope with my collar around your neck. You know that? It’s so hard to keep my hands to myself sometimes, especially when I know you don’t want me to--” His hips grind and rut against your ass, the drag of his necklace across your back tickling, growling through clenched teeth and the clench of your pussy, all while making you blush hot from the truth behind his words.

You start whining with each forward thrust, his balls slapping against your clit, half pinched by the knot meant to tease it. His grip on your ankle is bruising, and the force with which he jerks on the harness to pull you back into his hips is heavy. You feel like a ragdoll, entirely at Daichi’s mercy. To fuck and to have any which way he so chooses. You can feel it building again, the heavy weight of passion in your gut growing and expanding, pushing on all those nerves inside you just like his cock does until you’re wiggling and sobbing.

Daichi seems to feel it too, muscles in his arms bunching as he suddenly jerks your hips up by the harness, making you squeak at your near-suspension, his pace picking up to an almost impossible pace, barely pulling out and rubbing again and again at that deep spot within you that makes you feel too full. You cry out, loud and uncaring of who hears anymore, burying your face in your arms as the staccato rhythm of skin meeting skin becomes deafening. Each rough thrust makes your breasts jump against sticky sweat left behind, nipples catching across the surface you’d been fucked limp against. Daichi groans, pants and hisses as he nears his end, the heavy, deep plunge of him getting you there first.

You squeal his name, scrabbling your nails across the marble and the mirror as you cum. It’s wet and shocking, steals your breath with every pound of his cock, makes your hips curl against your lover’s hold on you as you push back onto him. Daichi groans your name over the wet slaps of his hips against your ass, your wetness spreading down your thighs and his, massaging at his cock with each rolling, twitching wave of your inner heat until he’s jerking out of his pace, tilting his head back and slowing to a heavy, smacking jut, working you both through the high that drips down your thighs and onto the floor. You feel his cock twitch, feel the hot cum that rushes from him into you, and give a little quivering sigh at the warm relief that settles in your gut with it.

“Fuck yes, take my cum,” Daichi grits past his pleasure, thumb stroking back and forth across the top of your now numb foot, nudging his hips against you as if he could get deeper inside you.

With a swallow, you lift your head, titling to watch Daichi in the reflection once again. He looks blissed out, leaning back to watch his cock slick in and out of you, pulling his cum out along his cock in thick ropes. He pulls out slow, just until the tip, and you watch with wonder as his ass clenches, thighs twitching with another wave of hot spunk that makes his cock swell and a breathy grunt past parted lips. He’s slow to pull out all the way, a white gush following the flared red head of his cock, down over your clit and onto the silky knot that takes the place of his cockhead against it.

Daichi clicks his tongue at the sight, shaky arms finally easing up to let you rest back upon the ground, one knee still tucked up beneath your belly. He pets one of your asscheeks, gently pulling it aside to watch. “You’re making a mess, baby.” It’s torture, feeling him put that damp strip of silk back over your abused pussy, your features scrunching unhappily at the feeling.

Daichi just grins at you, flushed and lightly sweating, his hands reaching up to swipe his hair back from his forehead. “We have to walk out of here like we didn’t just fuck, and you’re complaining about the rope?”

You huff, grunting as you’re finally able to work your other leg out from under you with Daichi’s help. Your hip aches from being pinned in place for so long. “It hurts. And you don’t have to walk out with cum dripping down your thighs, daddy.”

He playfully claps both of his hands up against your asscheeks, making them bounce, the sound giving away just how loud the two of you must have been in the new post-fuck silence. “Don’t complain, baby. We’ve still got a whole day to spend with Suga and Asahi.”

You groan and go limp against the countertop. Daichi just laughs and lets you pout.

He’s flicking out the wrinkles from your crumpled dress when you ask, cheek pressed into the counter, “You paid, right?”

He freezes, blinking up at your reflection in surprise. You watch Daichi’s cheeks flush pink, and he curses under his breath.

You give a resigned sigh.

The blushing hostess politely asks the two of you not to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! pls kudos/comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
